TrainBoy43's Making of Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin)
Here is the making of the twenty fifth remake of Jack McDaniel's full Tomy Thomas and Friends remake. Cast * Casey Jr * Casey Jr's Yellow Coach * Red Coach * Troublesome Trucks * Tillie * Tomy James * Happy/Angry James (James at Boulder Mountain Set) * Tomy Percy * Surprised Percy (Percy and Rocky Set) * Tired Percy (TrackMaster (HiT Toy Company) R/C Percy with Navy Blue Coach) * Tomy Duck * Alice * Mirabel * Greendale Rocket * Jason * Montana * Ivor Stations *Wellsworth Station *Ffarquhar Station *Harold Helicopter Station *Elsbridge Station *City Station *Knapford Station *Another City Station *Unknown Station *Caroline Station *Country Style Station *Plakids Station *Signal Station *Curve Station *Underground Station *Tidmouth Station *Maithwaite Station Working Sheds *Coaling Plant *Washing Plant *Water Tower *Brendam Docks *Cranky the Crane at The Docks *Big Loader Sets Sheds *Tidmouth Sheds *Ffarquhar Sheds *Train Sheds Scene 1 *Casey Jr puffs along the main line, hauling his yellow coach, red Express coach, and a coal car with Tillie banking. Scene 2 *James speeds along the line. Scene 3 *James comes to a junction. Scene 4 *James sees Percy arrive with four vans and a caboose. Scene 5 *An angry James talks while lip syncing. Scene 6 *A tired Percy talks while lip syncing. Scene 7 *An angry James talks while lip syncing. Scene 8 *An angry James puffs away while lip syncing. Scene 9 *A tired Percy puffs away while lip syncing. Scene 10 *James is shunting seven freight cars and a caboose together. Scene 11 *The harbour is full of fruit and vegetables. Scene 12 *The freight cars are loaded into the freight cars. Scene 13 *James puffs away, hauling his seven freight cars and a caboose. Scene 14 *James puffs along the main line. Scene 15 *James stops and meets up with Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice. Scene 16 *James talks while lip syncing. Scene 17 *James puffs away. Scene 18 *Annie and Clarabel talk while lip syncing. Scene 19 *Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 20 *Percy shunts three freight cars into a siding. Scene 21 *Duck goes by, hauling Alice and Mirabel. Scene 22 *The stationmaster talks while lip syncing. Scene 23 *Percy puffs off to the rescue. Scene 24 *Percy puffs onward. Scene 25 *Percy puffs up alongside James. Scene 26 *Percy stops. Scene 27 *Percy talks while lip syncing. Scene 28 *An angry James talks while lip syncing. Scene 29 *Percy talks while lip syncing. Scene 30 *Percy's driver talks while lip syncing. Scene 31 *The foolish freight cars are shown. Scene 32 *Percy talks while lip syncing. Scene 33 *An angry James hisses steam. Scene 34 *Percy puffs away while lip syncing. Scene 35 *Percy is coupled on. Scene 36 *Percy pushes the freight cars and a caboose. Scene 37 *Percy's driver talks while lip syncing. Scene 38 *Percy speeds onward. Scene 39 *The switch is jammed. Scene 40 *A siding is shown. Scene 41 *Percy's driver talks while lip syncing. Scene 42 *Percy's driver slams on the brakes. Scene 43 *Percy's wheels skid across. Scene 44 *CRASH! Scene 45 *A surprised Percy is dizzy when his eyes spin round. Scene 46 *The crew have jumped clear. Scene 47 *Squashed fruit is everywhere. Scene 48 *First, the green water spits on a surprised Percy. Scene 49 *The squashed fruit falls all over a surprised Percy. Scene 50 *Sir Topham Hatt arrives. Scene 51 *Sir Topham Hatt talks while lip syncing. Scene 52 *A tired Percy talks while lip syncing. Scene 53 *A tired Percy runs away. Scene 54 *The engines are silent. Scene 55 *A tired Percy and James are sad. Scene 56 *Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 57 *The engines can't speak. Scene 58 *Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 59 *Thomas talks nicely. Scene 60 *Thomas talks while lip syncing happily. Scene 61 *An engine talks while lip syncing. Scene 62 *Thomas talks while lip syncing. Scene 63 *The engines are silent. Scene 64 *The engines talk while lip syncing happily. Scene 65 *Thomas winks at the screen. Trivia *The special guests will be Casey Jr, his yellow coach, Tillie, Greendale Rocket, Jason, Montana, and Ivor. *The first shot will film Casey Jr puffing along the main line, hauling his yellow coach, Spencer's red coach, and a coal car, and with Tillie banking from behind. *An angry James will be filmed in Shot 5, Shots 7 and 8, Shot 28, and Shot 33. *A tired Percy will be filmed in Shot 6, Shot 9, and Shots 53 and 54. *A surprised Percy will be filmed in Shot 45 and Shots 48 and 49. *Percy will be filmed, pulling four vans and a caboose in Shot 4, Shot 6, and Shots 8 and 9. *James will be filmed shunting seven freight cars and a caboose in Shot 10. *James will be filmed, pulling seven freight cars and a caboose in Shots 13 to 17 when he passes Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice. *Percy will be filmed shunting three freight cars into a siding in Shots 20 to 21 and Duck will be filmed, pulling Alice and Mirabel in Shot 21 too. *Percy will be filmed, pushing the freight cars and a caboose in Shots 36 to 44. *Thomas, Duck, James, Percy, Greendale Rocket, Jason, Montana, Greendale Rocket, Casey Jr, and Tillie will be shown in the shed from Shots 54 to 65. Category:TrainBoy43